Rachel Hart Puts Superglue on Her Dad's Hat / Grounded
(inspired by Matilda) At the lounge, Rachel Hart was feeling bored. Rachel: Man! I'm bored! I wish there's something I can do. What should I do? Then Rachel thought of something. Rachel: I know! I will put superglue on my dad's hat! This is going to be funny! Hahahahahahahaha! But first, I will sneak into the garage and borrow some superglue. Then Rachel left the lounge, and then she entered the garage. So Rachel opened the cupboard. Rachel: This is where my dad keeps his superglue in! Then Rachel picked up some superglue, and then she left the garage. Then Rachel sneaked into her parents' room. Rachel: Now I'm going to put some superglue on my dad's hat! Rachel put some superglue on her dad's hat. Rachel: Hahahahahaha! My dad is going to get what he deserves! Then Rachel walked out of her parents' room, and then Rachel's dad walked in. Rachel's dad: Now it's time I put my hat on. Then Rachel's dad put on his hat. Rachel's dad: And now, I'm ready to go to work! Then Rachel's walked off to work. Back in the garage, Rachel put the superglue back in the garage, and she put it back in the cupboard. Rachel: Now I'm going to watch South Park! Then Rachel went back to the lounge to watch her favourite show. Then Rachel entered the lounge, and she sat on a couch. Rachel: Time to watch South Park! Then Rachel turned on the TV and she picked Comedy Central. Rachel began to watch South Park. Six hours later, Rachel's dad came back. Rachel's dad: Oh great! Time to take off my hat. Then Lawson's dad nearly took his hat off, and he noticed something. Rachel's dad: Hey! Why is my hat glued to my head? Florence, come over here, please! Rachel's mum: What is it, George? Rachel's dad: I can't get my hat off! Rachel's mum: What's wrong, dear? Rachel's dad: My hat's glued to my head! Get it off me! Rachel's mum: Hold on! I'll pull your hat off your head! Then Rachel's mum began to pull the hat off her husband's head. Rachel's dad: Ooooooooooooow! Ow! Ow! Ow! You're pulling the skin! Rachel's mum: You're such a baby! Stop it! Stop all this whining right now! Rachel's dad: The fibres are fused to the head! Rachel's mum: The fibres are fused? What is that supposed to mean? Rachel's dad: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! SNAP! Rachel's mum had managed to pull the hat off Rachel's dad. Rachel's dad: Ow! My head hurt! Thanks for helping me, dear? Rachel's mum: That's all right! But your hat is ruined, and you got bits of your hat stuck on your head. Then Rachel's dad realised something. Rachel's dad: What a minute! It was Rachel who put superglue on my hat! Then Rachel's dad called to Rachel. Rachel's dad: Rachel, get over here right now! Then Rachel rushed in. Rachel: What is it, mum and dad? Rachel's dad: Did you put superglue on my hat? Rachel: Um um um um um... Rachel's mum: You better tell us the truth right now or else! Rachel: Um um. Yes I did put superglue on my dad's hat. Rachel's parents were furious and they threw a fit. Rachel's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Rachel, how dare you put superglue on my hat?! Now my hat is ruined and I have got bits of my hat stuck on my head because of you! Now I need to go to the hospital, thanks to you! Rachel's mum: Now I need to repair your dad's hat and get a new hat for your dad, thanks to you! Rachel's dad: That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks with no computer! And you will be forced to watch Barney and Friends! Go to your room right now, and think about what you have done! Think about watching Barney and Friends and don't think about going on your computer! Rachel went up to her room, crying. Rachel: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Julie as Rachel Hart Dallas as Mr Hart (Rachel's dad) Kendra as Mrs Hart (Rachel's mum)Category:Rachel Hart Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff